


Love thy neighbor

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan AUs • [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys' Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Prompt:AU where XZ is a single dad and Yibo is his neighbour who ends up also becoming the babysitter.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: • Yizhan AUs • [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988
Comments: 215
Kudos: 600
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> To the anon prompter: I hope you like where I took this prompt and I hope to have all the chapters out by the end of the prompt fest deadline!
> 
> I was avoiding posting another yizhan kid fic so soon after ['Life as we know it'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812217) but here we are! Happy reading!

* * *

Xiao Zhan trudged up the narrow staircase with the last box weighing heavy in his arms. He climbed up the stairs carefully as the large box obstructed his view of what lay ahead. With occasional peeks from either side of the box, he made his way up slowly and steadily, grunting with the effort it took.

As he landed on the topmost step and turned into the small corridor, he heard someone whistling. He continued walking down the hallway and within a few steps, the whistling stopped.

”Oh…uhh…sorry…” a voice began mumbling.

Xiao Zhan angled his head to the left and peeked out from behind the box to see a young man coming from the opposite direction, lugging a giant bag as well. 

_Oh, great!_ Xiao Zhan groaned inwardly. _How are we both gonna fit past each other?!_

Much to his relief, the man with the bag turned sideways and stood with his back to the wall, pushing his bag up against it as well, to clear as much as space for Xiao Zhan as possible. Xiao Zhan adjusted the box in his arms with a huff and kept walking. As he passed the man, he gave him a slight nod and flashed him a grateful smile.

The young man seemed to have a neutral expression plastered on his face and Xiao Zhan blinked twice when his smile was not returned. When he passed him, he made his way further down until he came to the door of his new flat. 

As he fished for the keys in his pocket, he glanced back at the young man who still stood in the corridor. The man had been looking in his direction as well but turned away immediately when Xiao Zhan gave him a small smile again. 

_Funny guy._ Xiao Zhan mused to himself. _Hopefully someone in this building will be friendly enough to us newcomers!_

* * *

Wang Yibo pursed his lips as he eyed the bag. After several attempts, he managed to haul it over his shoulder and step out of his apartment. As he passed the flat next to his, he noticed that the _’for rent’_ sign had finally been taken down. He whistled to distract himself from the heavy baggage he was hauling as his mind wondered about who his new neighbour could be.

Barely had he taken a few steps, that he was forced to halt as another person came towards him with an enormous box in their arms. Yibo paused his whistling and forgot how to breathe the next second when a beautiful face peeked out from behind the box. He instinctively moved aside to make way for the ethereal human and felt time slow down when the man walked past him.

Time then proceeded to stop altogether for Yibo as the man flashed the most radiant and angelic smile he had ever seen in his life. His body was overrun with overwhelming sensations ranging from sheer confusion and bewilderment at the existence of such a human, to immense delight at having crossed paths with them, to devastating rage at having no option but to still leave for his preplanned christmas vacation with his friends to the ski slopes.

He watched as the man continued on only to stop at the door to the flat beside his.

_Is he…is that…my new neighbour!??!_

Yibo’s eyes stayed glued to the man as he stood outside the door. Soon, however, he was forced to snap back to life when the man glanced back at him. Yibo looked away as if stung by his smile, which even from afar was blinding and heart wrenching.

He focussed his attention on lifting up his bags again and calming his racing heart. Just as he managed to carry everything once more, a small voice burst through the corridor.

”Baba!!” A shrill child’s voice called out.

Yibo spun around just in time to see a young girl, barely reaching the man’s knee, run out of the open door and cling to his leg.

_What the…is that his child!?_

”Aya…sweetie…be careful…can you go inside, please…daddy has a very heavy box he needs to put down!” The man spoke sweetly yet with authority. 

Yibo watched as he stepped into the flat and disappeared inside. He snapped out of his stupor when the door shut a few seconds later. With a sigh, he turned around and made his way down the narrow stairway.

”All the good ones are always taken,” Yibo muttered under his breath as he exited the building.

* * *

Xiao Zhan spent the entire holiday time from Christmas to New year, unpacking and setting up their new apartment. When he woke up on the first day of the new year, he let out a long sigh and silent prayer.

”What are you thinking, baba?” A soft, sleepy voice broke the silence of the morning.

”I was praying for the new year,” Xiao Zhan smiled and turned to face his daughter.

”What did you pray for?” The young girl crawled onto Xiao Zhan and laid on his chest.

”I prayed that this new year takes good care of Zizi.”

”And of Zizi’s ba!” The girl hugged Xiao Zhan and announced.

”Yes, yes...of me too,” Xiao Zhan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as well. “And I hope my Zizi makes new friends here!”

”Only if baba will make new friends too,” the girl sat up on his stomach and held out her pinky finger.

Xiao Zhan shook his head and smiled fondly. He intertwined her pinky finger with his and she locked them together with a satisfied smirk.

”Fine!” Xiao Zhan grinned. “Baba will make new friends too.”

* * *

When Yibo came home ten days later from his vacation, he felt his heart skip a beat when he passed the neighboring apartment. 

_No! He’s got a goddamn child. He’s a family man with a wife and kid for crying out loud! You already whined about him to your friends the whole trip! Stop it now! You are not going to spend the first day of the new year pining after your married neighbour!_

Yibo hurried into his flat and rushed straight to shower. By the time he was done freshening up and unpacking everything, his mind was sufficiently distracted and he brewed himself a fresh pot of coffee and headed out onto the balcony.

He sat down on the chair and propped his legs up on the balcony railing with a relaxed sigh. As he sipped his coffee, he couldn't help but notice that the balcony adjacent to his was no longer empty either. There was a swinging chair hanging from the ceiling and potted plants everywhere.

”Hello…” A small voice drew Yibo’s attention.

Yibo noticed a small face peeking out from the swing and staring straight at him.

”Uhh…hello…” Yibo sat up straight, embarrassed that he had been staring into their balcony.

”I’m your new neighbour,” the girl jumped off the swing and stood by the railing and smiled at Yibo. “My name is Xiao Zi.”

”Hi…Xiao Zi” Yibo smiled back and walked over to the side and leaned over the railing. “I’m…Wang Yibo.” 

”You can call me Zizi,” the girl beamed. “Do you live alone?” 

”Yes, Zizi,” Yibo grinned. “And you?”

”I live with my Baba.”

”Oh…and your mother?” Yibo asked hesitantly as his mind conjured up the image of the gorgeous man who he had only managed to get a glimpse of that day.

”I don't have a mother. Baba adopted me,” Zizi stated matter of factly and adjusted her glasses. 

”Oh…” Yibo drew a blank and stared at her awkwardly for a few seconds. “I…uhh…”

Zizi broke into a fit of giggles on seeing Yibo’s discomfort.

”Why do adults get so uncomfortable when they hear that I’m adopted!?” Zizi cackled and stared smugly at Yibo.

”How old are you, Zizi?” Yibo recovered from his shock and raised an eyebrow. “You seem to know a lot for someone so young!”

”I’m five.” Zizi looked at Yibo defiantly. “And you?”

”I’m 23,” Yibo replied just as defiantly but wasn't prepared for her response.

”Hmm…too young…” Zizi seemed to be talking to herself.

”Too young for?” Yibo asked in confusion.

Before she could reply, they heard another voice call out.

”Zizi! Are you outside? Are you talking to someone?” 

Yibo’s breath hitched as, in the next moment, the very same tall, beautiful man emerged from the flat and walked into the balcony. His entire body froze and his mind went blank as the man noticed Zizi first and then Yibo and then proceeded to flash another wide radiant smile and walk towards them.

”Hi…” the man spoke to Yibo in a silky smooth deep voice that did nothing to help Yibo recover. “I’m Xiao Zhan…your new neighbour.”

Yibo watched him, completely dazed, as Xiao Zhan stood beside his daughter and smiled at him. A few more blinks later, Yibo’s mind began to realize that he had not replied.

_Fuck. Say something, you moron._

”Baba, this is Wang Yibo,” Zizi responded and Yibo had never felt more grateful for another human being. 

”Hello, Wang Yibo…nice to…meet you,” Xiao Zhan spoke again as he eyed Yibo who was standing still and silent.

_Say something Wang fucking Yibo!! Say anything! Don't just stand here like a dumb idiot!_

”Happy new year!” Yibo suddenly blurted out of nowhere.

”Huh?” Xiao Zhan did a double take and looked confused. “Oh…yeah…uhh…happy new year.”

_Happy new year?!!? He said nice to meet you and you said happy new year!?!?!?_ Yibo cursed inwardly. _You complete idiot. You should have stayed quiet._

”Well…umm…we’ll see you around,” Xiao Zhan smiled awkwardly and began turning around, ready to head back in. “Have a good day. Come on, Zizi.”

Yibo managed a nod and let out a long sigh when Xiao Zhan returned inside the flat.

”Smooth,” Zizi smirked as she began heading in as well. “Real smooth.”

Yibo’s jaw dropped as Zizi went inside as well.

”She seems to know way too much for someone so young!” He exclaimed to himself in disbelief and horror.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

As it turned out, the fact that Zizi knew so much, was a blessing Yibo never saw coming. While Yibo always took time to open up to people, talking to Zizi was somehow easy. Their morning chats in the balcony became a routine he began looking forward to. And if a part of him was excited about it because he would learn more about Xiao Zhan, well that was nobody’s business but his own. 

From Zizi he learnt that they had just moved to Beijing from Chongqing. He learnt that Xiao Zhan was a single dad who worked as a freelance designer. He learnt that they loved pets and that Zizi couldn’t wait for the day they adopted one. He also learnt, as the days went by, that Xiao Zhan’s life revolved around Zizi and that Zizi loved her father with the fierce protection of a lion cub. 

Before he knew it, the holidays were over and Zizi was to begin at her new school and their morning routine ended. On her first day of school, Yibo couldn't help but wonder how she was fitting in at the new place. He always found it hard to mingle with new people and be the center of attention in a room full of strangers. 

He found out soon enough when, in the afternoon as he was sipping coffee in the balcony, he heard Zizi’s excited voice in the flat beside him. Although he couldn't make out what she was saying, he could tell by the screaming enthusiasm that she must have had a good day. He smiled as he took another sip which was interrupted almost immediately.

“Gege!” Zizi exclaimed as she hopped and skipped into the balcony. “I’m back!”

“Someone is happy,” Yibo chuckled.

“I love my new school! I met so many new people and learnt so many new things!”

Zizi proceeded to, as per Yibo’s guess, repeat everything she had just told Xiao Zhan inside the apartment at a frantic pace with bright eyes and a brighter smile that somehow always reminded Yibo of Xiao Zhan.

 _Like father, like daughter._ Yibo thought fondly as he listened to Zizi’s entire recollection of her day down to every unnecessary detail.

* * *

Xiao Zhan glanced at the balcony with an amused grin as he heard Zizi repeat exactly what she had said to him the entire car ride back from the school. He tried to ignore her ramblings and resume focussing on the new project that he had just managed to get. 

But he couldn't help but wonder about the boy next door who kept inserting _‘mn’_ and _‘then what happened?’_ as his daughter proceeded to elaborate on her day to him. It didn't escape his notice just how close they had gotten in the matter of a few days, barely two weeks, his mind counted. 

They even had a morning balcony routine as Zizi would finish her glass of milk in Yibo’s company, after which she would run back to him and recount the entire conversation all over again. Which is how Xiao Zhan had learnt that Yibo was six years younger than him, he was a video game tester and worked from home, he had moved to Beijing from Luoyang two years before, and was very into bikes, skateboards and all kinds of adventure sports. 

When Zizi finished her chit-chat with Yibo and ran back to him this time, he was finally able to convince her to change out of her school uniform and then began dinner preparations.

 _Maybe it’s a good thing she has made a new friend._ Xiao Zhan smiled at Zizi as she told him about Yibo’s new video game. _Maybe I should make a new friend too._

* * *

The next morning, after dropping Zizi to school, Xiao Zhan decided to take his cup of tea to the balcony instead. With a nervous yet determined intent, he entered the balcony and glanced at the adjacent one and sure enough, found Yibo sitting there with his coffee.

“Good morning,” Xiao Zhan began in a soft tone.

Yibo looked up casually but then did a double take and startled.

“Oh…hi…good-good morning,” he stood up hastily and replied.

Xiao Zhan chuckled inwardly as he realized just how wrong his first impression of Yibo had been. 

_He’s not aloof or cold, just awkward sometimes with new people probably._

Xiao Zhan took a seat on the swing and Yibo sat back down as well.

“So…Zizi told me you test video games? That sounds really cool and fun!”

 _Way to go, Xiao Zhan._ Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes at himself. _Trying to talk about video games like you know shit!_

Surprisingly for him, though, once Yibo got going on a topic of interest to him, he could talk on and on. Xiao Zhan blinked in mild amusement and surprise as Yibo launched into an explanation of his job, the games that he was testing and several other unnecessary details.

 _No wonder Zizi gets along so well with him._ Xiao Zhan suppressed a chuckle.

* * *

As the weeks passed them by, Xiao Zhan got busier with his project. One day, as he ended the phone call with the client, a frown graced his face. He let out a long groan and walked to the balcony, needing some fresh air. He leaned on the railing and covered his face with his hands, trying to soothe his racing mind. 

“Everything okay?” A familiar voice called out.

Xiao Zhan straightened up and let out an exhale, shaking his head.

“I have an important client to meet tomorrow and I can't find a sitter at such short notice. I tried three different places already!”

“I can do it.”

Xiao Zhan did a double take at the words and turned to look at Yibo who was looking at him casually, scratching the back of his neck.

“What?”

“I work from home all day. I could watch her for a few hours,” Yibo shrugged.

“I could-couldn’t impose on… uhh...you like that,” Xiao Zhan began hesitantly.

“I know I look very young but I’m 23…and Zizi and I are friends…it wouldn't be an imposition.”

“Are-are you sure?” Xiao Zhan looked at him hesitantly.

“Okay, full disclosure, I have never babysat before,” Yibo stood up and walked over to the railing and leaned on it. “But Zizi is pretty much a self sufficient tiny adult at this point. I think we’ll be fine.”

Xiao Zhan felt a grin forming on his face despite his stress. He walked over to the shared railing between their balconies and crossed his arms across his chest, .

“That’s not how you should convince someone to leave their only child with you,” he smirked.

Yibo straightened himself and mimicked Xiao Zhan’s posture.

“Are you saying if you had two children, you wouldn't care so much about leaving Zizi with me? Because you’d have a spare?” He smirked back.

Xiao Zhan couldn't help the ungraceful snort that escaped him. He covered his mouth as he erupted into giggles that turned into full blown laughter. Soon, Yibo was laughing along with him and they doubled down.

* * *

“Okay, and the emergency numbers are all on this post-it and CALL ME if you need anything and I’m just going to be twenty minutes away and-”

“Baba!” Zizi hugged Xiao Zhan’s leg and looked up at him with a grin. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay. Yibo-ge can handle this!”

Xiao Zhan looked at the smiling girl and then at Yibo sheepishly.

“Sorry, I…it’s the first time I’m leaving her alone…back in Chongqing, we stayed with my parents and...”

“Don’t worry,” Yibo managed a sheepish smile of his own, “we’ll have fun!”

“And it’s just two hours, ba!” Zizi tugged on his leg until Xiao Zhan knelt down to her height. 

She flung her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Xiao Zhan chuckled and hugged her back before glancing at Yibo one more time. Yibo warmed at the sight and gave Xiao Zhan a slight nod. 

Finally, Xiao Zhan nodded back and felt his entire body relax.

“Now, you listen to whatever Yibo says, okay? Don’t trouble him too much. Be good, sweetheart.”

“But I’m always good baba!” Zizi pouted and blinked innocently. “And you,” she leaned closer and whispered into Xiao Zhan’s ear, “be good as well…I know your client is very handsome!”

With a giggle she pulled away and ran towards Yibo just in time to avoid a playful smack from Xiao Zhan whose eyes had widened even as his lips curved into a shocked upturn of a smile. 

“Zizi, you-”

“You’ll be late!” She gestured to him to leave as she hid behind a very confused Yibo’s legs.

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and then gathered his bags. 

“Catch,” he blew her a kiss which the girl immediately caught and placed on her lips. “Alright, you two, I’m off.”

With another bright smile, Xiao Zhan waved to the two huddled figures and took his leave.

* * *

Yibo let out a breath only when the door closed. He hoped to all the stars that his face had not blushed like a tomato when he thought Xiao Zhan was throwing him a flying kiss. He was eternally grateful to himself for not reaching out to catch the kiss for himself like he wanted to, realizing it was aimed at Zizi.

“He’s gone,” Zizi walked over and sat on the couch and adjusted her glasses. “You can stop staring at the door now,” she grinned. 

“Huh? I wasn't staring-”

“It’s okay. But I hope you know you’re too young for my baba,” she interrupted him nonchalantly.

“Wha-what…I…am not…wait…your dad…he…”

“He likes men. He explained it to me when he told me how and why he adopted me. Baba never hides anything from me,” she stated matter of factly and proudly. “But you’re not right for him…you’re too young,” she said with a sly smirk. 

Yibo stared at the girl for a few seconds, trying to make up his mind as to how to play this out. Ultimately, he decided that honesty seemed to be the right approach with a person like Zizi and she had seen through him anyway.

“Fine!” Yibo rolled his eyes and plonked down on the couch beside her. “But I am not too young for him. I’m-”

“23, I know. But baba is 29.”

“And age isn’t everything. Look at you…you’re smarter than one would expect from a five year old child!” Yibo challenged.

Zizi looked at Yibo carefully and tapped her chin as if deep in thought.

“You’re right,” she replied finally.

Yibo grinned in triumph but quickly schooled his face.

“Perhaps I can be persuaded.”

“Persuaded for what?”

“To let you have a chance with my baba…or do you not want one?” She raised an eyebrow.

Once again, Zizi had cornered Yibo and called him out in the most blunt way possible. He assessed his options which he realized were, once again, limited, and ultimately decided that the one in control was Zizi.

“I do,” he sighed and leaned back against the couch with a slouch. 

“That’s what I thought,” Zizi snickered and slouched back as well.

“So…how can I persuade you?” Yibo glanced at her sideways. 

“Well…I want to learn how to skateboard,” she pointed at the board propped against the wall.

“If your dad allows you, then yeah…I can teach you,” Yibo shrugged, trying to hide his excitement at the easy demand. “So we’re good, then?”

“That was just the first item on my list,” Zizi gave him an evil smile and let out a gleeful chuckle. “I’m going to enjoy this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: i am busy with my final month of grad school and will be slow to update this fic till the end of oct. thanks for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case people missed the note at the end of the last chap, im in the final month of grad school and that's why updates were slow! thank you for your patience!

* * *

“How did it go?” Xiao Zhan asked as soon as he returned to Yibo’s flat to pick Zizi up. 

“Yibo-ge was really nice and sweet,” Zizi replied with an innocent smile. “He agreed to teach me how to ride the skateboard! Can we buy one for me, please!? And I almost beat him at his favorite video game!!”

“Let’s talk about it at home, shall we?” Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows and gestured to Zizi to lead the way out. 

Zizi turned to Yibo and surprised him with a quick hug.

“Thanks, ge!” She exclaimed before skipping out of the flat and heading towards theirs. 

“So you teach my kid how to skateboard and play video games on your first day with her? What next? Are you gonna teach her how to ride a motorbike?” Xiao Zhan teased Yibo.

“No, that’s just for you,” Yibo found himself blurting before he could stop himself. “I mean…uhh…” he added hastily, “if you want to learn…I could…I have a bike.”

“Of course you do,” Xiao Zhan chuckled in amusement and smiled wider. “Thank you for watching her while I was away. I am more than happy to pay you-”

“No!” Yibo exclaimed as his eyebrows shot up. “I don't…this wasn't…I was just being a good neighbor,” he mumbled finally. 

“Well, thank you for being such a wonderful neighbor…and friend,” Xiao Zhan added with a shy smile. 

“Any-any time,” Yibo stuttered. 

With another smile, Xiao Zhan turned to leave but stopped at the door.

“How about you we have you over for dinner some time, as a thank you,” he asked warmly. 

“I…uhh…”

“Yibo-ge would love that,” Zizi’s head popped up beside Xiao Zhan’s leg.

“Okay,” Yibo nodded, still at a loss for words.

“Great, how about this weekend?” Xiao Zhan tilted his to one side.

“Sounds good!” Zizi replied enthusiastically and Yibo nodded along.

“Great,” Xiao Zhan nodded as well and then finally turned around to leave.

Yibo let out the breath he had been holding the entire time. 

_This is it! This is my shot!_

* * *

As the week passed them by, Zizi kept up her end of the deal. She talked about Yibo every chance she could find, much to Xiao Zhan’s amusement and bewilderment.

“Did you know Bo-ge always wins at every game, baba? It’s true, I couldn't win against him even once in rock, paper, scissors!”

“Gege has the coolest collection of legos!” 

“Isn’t Yibo-ge amazing? He can ride a bike _and_ skateboard! Please buy me a skateboard that’s my size, baba!”

 _He’s like an overgrown kid!_ Xiao Zhan would think. 

Nonetheless, he would hum and nod in reply as he carried about his day. Zizi would end each day smug in the self satisfaction of a job well done. 

When the weekend arrived, Zizi zoomed around the house in preparation for their dinner guest. Xiao Zhan prepared a wholesome meal that was just about ready when the doorbell rang at the decided time.

 _Wow. He is so punctual._ Xiao Zhan thought, impressed. 

When he opened the door, he let out a soft gasp involuntarily at the sight of Yibo. 

_He’s…he looks…so good. He’s not in a loose t-shirt and sweats for once._ Xiao Zhan eyed the fitted jeans and shirt that Yibo was wearing along with his neatly done hair.

“Bo-ge!” Zizi exclaimed when she saw Yibo at the door.

Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and snapped out of his daze at the sight of a done up Yibo. He smiled, pleasantly surprised, at the wine bottle and flowers Yibo had brought along. 

“Oh…umm…” Xiao Zhan accepted the offered gifts. 

“A belated welcome to the building present,” Yibo shuffled nervously and managed a sheepish smile.

“Oh, thank you,” Xiao Zhan nodded and led him in. 

“You have a beautiful home,” Yibo commented when he saw the soothing warm pastels.

“Thank you,” Xiao Zhan flashed him a bright smile and Yibo felt his heart stop. 

As Xiao Zhan set the dinner table for them, Yibo remained tongue-tied much to his annoyance and Xiao Zhan’s amusement. 

“I feel like I already know so much about you,” Xiao Zhan tried breaking the ice as they began eating. “Zizi doesn’t stop talking about you! You have left quite an impression on her.”

Yibo flushed a bright red at the praise and also at the knowledge that Zizi had kept her part of the bargain. 

_Great! Even the kid can talk me up better than me. Say something, Yibo!_

“I…uhh…thanks,” he muttered. 

_You’re such an idiot._

“So,” Xiao Zhan started, suddenly remembering how talkative Yibo was about things he liked, “how’s your job going? Any new games to test?”

Yibo brightened up and just as he was about to launch into a lengthy description of his latest obsession, a phone call interrupted their conversation. 

“Oh, sorry,” Xiao Zhan stood up and bowed. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“What are you doing!?” Zizi clucked her tongue and shook her head once Xiao Zhan had stepped onto the balcony to take the call. “You’re so awkward and-”

“I know,” Yibo huffed and dropped his head. “I’m just so nervous.”

 _And now I’m telling a five year old that I’m nervous in front of my crush. Awesome._ Yibo sighed.

“Just relax! My baba doesn’t bite. He is the sweetest man ever!” Zizi chuckled. 

_I know._ Yibo thought and gazed in the direction of the balcony. _He seems like the sweetest man ever._

Just then, Xiao Zhan emerged from the balcony and Yibo flustered immediately. 

“I’m sorry…” Xiao Zhan spoke hurriedly with a frown on his face. “That was from the hospital…my cousin has been admitted and they need someone there…”

“Oh!” Yibo stood up and looked at Xiao Zhan worriedly. “Anything I can do to help?”

“I…I hate to do this to you again but could you-”

“Watch Zizi? Of course,” Yibo smiled.

Xiao Zhan stilled momentarily and then let out a long exhale and relaxed his entire body. 

“Thank you, Yibo. I’ll be back soon,” he smiled back and placed a hand on Yibo’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 

* * *

When Xiao Zhan returned, it was past midnight. He walked through the door hastily but stopped mid-step when he saw the sight that lay in front of him in his living room - Yibo and Zizi, fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV.

Yibo was sprawled on the sofa, legs spread wide, neck tilted at an odd angle against the backrest. Zizi was horizontal on the cushion, laying with her head on Yibo’s lap. The TV was still turned on to some movie channel with a children’s movie playing. 

With a fond smile, Xiao Zhan walked over and picked Zizi up in his arms. The girl barely stirred and just nuzzled against her father before falling asleep in his arms again. He settled her down in her room, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, my sweetheart,” Xiao Zhan whispered before closing the door gently. 

He walked back to the couch where Yibo still lay asleep.

“And what do I do with you?” Xiao Zhan asked himself, partially amused, partially confused. 

He observed the sleeping face and felt the same gasp escape him when he had seen Yibo at the door. 

_The guy is beautiful, I’ll give him that._ Xiao Zhan grinned and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan called out as he leaned forward and lightly touched Yibo’s shoulder. 

Yibo stirred and slid further down the couch and his head fell to one side, straight onto Xiao Zhan’s hand that was still on his shoulder. Xiao Zhan flinched but watched with growing fondness as Yibo’s cheek squished itself against his hand.

_His cheeks are so soft!!_

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan called out again and resisted the urge to poke his other cheek with his finger. 

This time, Yibo’s eyes flickered open and he gazed at Xiao Zhan with half-lidded eyes and a dreamy smile. 

“Xiao Zhan,” he whispered and Xiao Zhan felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Oh, Xiao Zhan!” Yibo snapped out of his drowsiness and sat up straight when he noticed his face resting on his hand. “Sorry.”

“No need for sorry! I should be apologizing for being so late,” Xiao Zhan grinned sheepishly. “Thank you so much!”

“How’s your cousin?” Yibo inquired. 

“Better, he’ll be discharged tomorrow. It was a minor accident thankfully,” Xiao Zhan replied as he cleaned up the dining table and packed the leftover food.

“You haven't eaten yet,” Yibo pointed out. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah but it’s late and I don’t like eating alone,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. 

“I could give you company,” Yibo shrugged and looked at Xiao Zhan with a shy smile that faded almost instantly. “Unless…of course it’s late and you want me to leave,” he added hastily, “Uhh…I should-”

“I would love the company, thank you,” Xiao Zhan offered him a plate and raised an eyebrow and waited. 

Yibo relaxed and smiled with a nod.

They ate in comfortable silence and Yibo resisted the urge to stare at Xiao Zhan too long. 

“So…” Xiao Zhan began once they were done. “I’m really sorry once again for-”

“It’s really not a problem…” Yibo scratched the back of his neck, “Zizi is a really easy kid to watch over. Plus, I like hanging out with her,” he admitted sheepishly and shrugged.

Xiao Zhan felt a fondness spreading across his chest.

“I…I’m sure she likes hanging out with you too,” Xiao Zhan replied. 

“And what about you?” Yibo licked his lips and spoke as casually as he could. “Do you like hanging out with me?”

“Oh!” Xiao Zhan looked away, when he realized he had been staring at Yibo. “I-I…it’s been a while since I’ve hung out with another adult,” he chuckled nervously, “I’m afraid I’m not good company.”

“No! I’m having fun…I mean I enjoyed spending time with you,” Yibo replied eagerly.

“Thanks,” Xiao Zhan fiddled with his spoon. “I’m a little out of practise. Back in Chonqing, we mostly hung out with my parents since I…I adopted Zizi…a lot of my friends and family…started behaving differently. I came to Beijing for a new start…”

Xiao Zhan looked up and found Yibo staring at him. 

“Oh…I’m sorry…I don't know why I’m blabbering,” he laughed and shifted in his seat to gather the empty bowls. 

“I can help clean up,” Yibo stood up as well. 

As they stood side by side, Xiao Zhan washing and Yibo drying the dishes, Yibo finally broke the silence. 

“I came to Beijing after a fight with my parents. I…they…didn’t handle it well when I came out to them,” Yibo spoke softly as he took another dish from Xiao Zhan to wipe. “Started from scratch here with the help of one of my friends.”

“That must have been hard,” Xiao Zhan replied as he washed the last dish. “Is it any better with them now?”

“A little…my father and I talk every now and then…my mom…”

“Still needs time,” Xiao Zhan smiled at Yibo kindly and handed him the final plate. 

“Mn,” Yibo wiped it down. “Time.”

“Trust me,” Xiao Zhan placed a hand on Yibo’s shoulder. “The people that matter will get it. I speak from experience. Leave the rest behind.”

They stood gazing at each other and Yibo couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He nodded and felt the back of his eyes burn. 

“Are you okay?” Xiao Zhan asked softly, rubbing his arm gently. 

“The people that matter will get it. Leave the rest behind,” Yibo repeated and nodded. 

“Exactly.”

With a sigh, Yibo cleared his throat just as he resisted the urge to do something stupid. 

“I should…I should head home now.”

“Okay…thanks again,” Xiao Zhan squeezed his shoulder one more time before letting go.

As he said goodbye to him at the door, Xiao Zhan felt something in him stir. He turned around after shutting the door and leaned back against it, letting out a soft exhale. 

_“_ Careful, Xiao Zhan,” he murmured to himself. “Careful.”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

As the months passed them by, neither realized the ways in which Yibo started to become a daily fixture in their life. He would watch Zizi whenever Xiao Zhan needed to run somewhere. He would come over for meals whenever Xiao Zhan had cooked extra which was quite often Zizi noted. 

He would even come for grocery runs with them since they had a car and he had a bike and Xiao Zhan insisted one time when he saw Yibo struggling to load his groceries into one big bag to carry on his back. Zizi had smirked inwardly as Yibo had flustered and nodded with a yes.

Even on Zizi’s birthday, Yibo had received an invite and had shown up and helped Xiao Zhan manage the rambunctious group of kids that were now Zizi’s friends. It had been a hilarious sight, watching the two men shuffle and stutter around each other while trying to handle the children. Zizi had just shaken her head and hoped for the best. 

But it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, the two men were hopeless beyond a point. At last, Zizi decided there was, indeed, no hope for the two of them and decided to focus on her life instead. She had a social life too you know. 

“Baba!” Zizi whined one day. “I want to go to my friend’s home for a sleepover for their birthday!”

“What? A sleepover?” Xiao Zhan looked up from his laptop, now all ears. “Zizi…you’re-”

“Just six, I know. But my friend’s parents are organizing a sleepover for their birthday. Please, baba! Please!!” Zizi drew out her puppy eyes and pouted. 

“Fine! Let me talk to them and find out more. Are you sure you’ll be okay? This is your first sleepover.”

Zizi rushed towards him, phone in hand, and insisted he make the call then and there. With a shake of his head and a fond chuckle, Xiao Zhan made the call and spoke to the parents of his daughter’s friend.

“So?” Zizi looked at him expectantly when he ended the call. “May I go?!”

Xiao Zhan looked at her with worry but then relaxed his eyebrows and smiled. 

“Yes, sweetheart. You may go. But you will-”

“Call you if anything goes wrong or makes me feel uncomfortable no matter what it is. Yes.” Zizi finished his sentence for him and grinned. 

“Smarty pants,” Xiao Zhan pinched her cheeks with his thumb and forefinger and grinned back.

“Thank you, baba!!” Zizi launched herself at Xiao Zhan and hugged him excitedly. 

“Why are you growing up so fast?” Xiao Zhan sighed and hugged his daughter close.

* * *

Xiao Zhan stood on the balcony and sighed. It was his first night away from Zizi and he didn't know what to do with himself. He was a nervous wreck. 

“Is today the night of her sleepover?” A familiar voice asked.

Xiao Zhan smiled to himself as he turned around to see Yibo standing on his balcony.

“Hmm,” Xiao Zhan nodded, “does it show on my face?”

“I’d be nervous too if I was her father,” Yibo replied with a sympathetic smile. _Hell, I’m already nervous for her._

“You look worried too,” Xiao Zhan leaned towards him and tilted his head to one side. 

_Oh, shit._ Yibo flustered.

“Well…I am her unofficial babysitter,” Yibo shrugged with a shy smile and leaned forward on his railing as well. “I’m allowed to be worried as well.”

“Hmm,” Xiao Zhan raked his eyes up and down as he took in Yibo’s words. “You are.”

They stood in silence, gazing at each other.

“Do you want to give me company for dinner?” Xiao Zhan asked softly after a few seconds had passed. 

“Yeah, sure. You don't like eating alone, right?” Yibo smiled.

“Right,” Xiao Zhan smiled back.

“I’ll be right over,” Yibo straightened himself.

“See you,” Xiao Zhan replied and watched as Yibo disappeared into his flat.

_This is probably not a good idea._ Xiao Zhan thought before he returned inside as well. 

* * *

Yibo ran his hands through his hair one last time before knocking on Xiao Zhan’s door. Almost immediately, it was opened and Xiao Zhan stood at the other end, smiling. 

_Fuck._ Yibo thought. _That smile is gonna end me one day._

“Come on in,” Xiao Zhan gestured as he stepped away from the door. “Thanks for joining me.”

“Any time,” Yibo replied with a smile and handed Xiao Zhan the wine bottle in his hand. “Thought you could use some.”

Xiao Zhan chuckled when he saw the alcohol.

“I could,” he replied and accepted the offering. “Thanks. Although, I must warn you…I am not a great drinking company. I have a very low threshold.”

“Then we’ll take it slowly,” Yibo answered softly and Xiao Zhan stilled for a brief moment as his gaze shifted from the wine in his hand to Yibo who was standing by the couch, watching him.

“That would be nice,” Xiao Zhan replied when he finally found his voice back. “Let’s take it slow.”

Xiao Zhan smiled and went into the kitchen and returned with two wine glasses and an uncorked bottle. Just as he was about to say something, the lights suddenly went off and they were surrounded by silence and the pitch dark.

“Xiao Zhan!” Yibo exclaimed, alarmed and scared.

“Looks like the lights went out,” Xiao Zhan replied and slowly felt his way to the dining table to place the glasses and bottle. “Are you okay?” He asked when Yibo didn't respond.

“I…uhh…”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan asked gently again. “What happened?”

“I’m scared of the dark,” came the reply from the still darkness that surrounded them.

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan exclaimed softly. “Follow my voice to me,” he continued, “it’s okay.”

Yibo trembled as his eyes still adjusted to the minimal moonlight coming into the room. He hesitantly took small steps in the direction he knew Xiao Zhan stood. On the fifth step, he bumped into something.

“Oh, sorry,” Yibo flustered when he felt the object and realized it was Xiao Zhan’s chest. 

“It’s okay,” Xiao Zhan spoke in a soothing voice and held both his wrists. “It’s me,” Yibo could hear the smile in his voice. “Come on…”

Yibo felt a warm hand wrap itself around his wrist and gently lead him ahead. He followed the tall, lean figure that was now walking towards the balcony. When they stepped out, his eyes adjusted quickly and he felt his entire being let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

“Better?” Xiao Zhan asked, sensing his relief. 

“Mn,” Yibo replied, embarrassed and still aware of Xiao Zhan’s hand holding his wrist.

“Wanna sit on the swing?”

“Mn…” Yibo joined Xiao Zhan as he sat on one side of the balcony swing. 

The swing was just wide enough to fit the two of them and Xiao Zhan felt a tingle run down the side of his body that was pressed against Yibo. He cleared his throat and let go of his arm and held out the wine bottle he had brought along.

“Here! Have a sip, it’ll help with the nerves,” Xiao Zhan chuckled amicably. “Sorry, I left the glasses on the table.”

“Thanks,” Yibo huffed and smiled as he took the bottle. 

“This is not how I imagined this night going,” Xiao Zhan giggled as Yibo took a long sip straight from the bottle.

“Uhuh, me neither,” Yibo mumbled and handed the bottle back to Xiao Zhan.

“Why? What did you imagine this night to go like?” Xiao Zhan took a sip before his eyes widened with a sudden realization. “Oh my god, I’m sorry did you have other plans!?” 

“No! No!” Yibo shook his head. “I meant…I just…I wasn't expecting to be sitting alone on a swing in the dark on your balcony…”

“Don't forget drinking wine straight from the bottle,” Xiao Zhan giggled and took another sip before handing it over.

“How could I?” Yibo chuckled and took a sip. “What about you?”

“I was expecting to spend the rest of this night worrying about Zizi and possibly doing a stake-out outside her friend’s home,” Xiao Zhan grinned. “Not enjoying myself in your company instead.”

“Well, I’m glad to be of service. She’s a smart kid…she’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure she’ll be more than fine. She’s an independent child…always has been!” Xiao Zhan sighed. “I’m the one that needs-” 

Yibo let Xiao Zhan trail off and offered him another sip, which he gladly accepted.

_Sharing from the same bottle._ Yibo mused. _Almost like we’re kissing._ He sighed. 

“What’re you thinking?” Xiao Zhan nudged Yibo with his shoulder lightly.

“Nothing,” Yibo nudged him back with a smirk.

“Something,” Xiao Zhan smirked as well and nudged him again, this time not pulling away completely.

“Nothing,” Yibo chuckled louder and shook his head, enjoying the way Xiao Zhan was pressed closer to him now. 

“Fine! I won't nag,” Xiao Zhan handed him the bottle again. 

“I was thinking,” Yibo relented with a sigh when Xiao Zhan didn't ask again, “of the first time I met you…well…saw you…when you were moving this huge box…”

“Oh, I remember that too,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. “I remember thinking how aloof you seemed.”

“And I remember thinking how handsome you seemed,” Yibo blurted before he could think.

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan froze.

“Bu-but I didn't know about Zizi then!” Yibo rushed and added in an attempt to correct his accidental confession.

“Huh?” Xiao Zhan grew confused.

“I mean I didn't know you were single!” Yibo kept rambling. “I thought you had a family and I was going on a trip and I thought you had a wife when I came back and it turned out you were a single dad!”

“What?” Xiao Zhan tried making sense of Yibo’s unending word vomit through the haze of his happy high.

“I-I’m sorry,” Yibo jumped up to his feet. “I-I think I should go!”

“Yibo, wait-” Xiao Zhan began but Yibo dashed inside, completely forgetting the darkness in the apartment.

Xiao Zhan jumped up to his feet and rushed in after him, reaching out to try and stop him. 

“Yibo, the lights are still out. Wait!” Xiao Zhan called out.

He noticed a shadowy figure moving towards the door and jogged towards it. He caught hold of the person and turned them around.

“Yibo, aren’t you scared?” Xiao Zhan held him in place and tried to sound as put together as possible. 

Just then, the lights came back on and Xiao Zhan realized he was pinning Yibo to the door.

“I’m terrified,” Yibo whispered as his eyes trailed down Xiao Zhan’s face and stopped at his lips. 

They gazed at each other in silence for several seconds. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Xiao Zhan finally took a step away but paused when he noticed Yibo’s hand gripping his shirt. 

“I should be the one apologizing, Xiao Zhan…that was one lousy confession.” Yibo grinned sheepishly.

“And what exactly were you confessing?” Xiao Zhan crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. “That I’m handsome? Or that I’m a single dad?”

“That I have feelings for a handsome single dad…” Yibo muttered and looked away.

Once again, Xiao Zhan watched Yibo in silence before slowly tipping his face up to meet his eyes by placing his finger on his chin. 

“I don’t have time for a casual fling.”

“I’m not interested in one…”

Xiao Zhan leaned in and his lips hovered mere inches from Yibo.

“I don't do anything half assed.”

“Neither do I…”

Xiao Zhan angled his head and whispered in Yibo’s ear, finger still on his chin.

“Zizi always comes first.”

“Always,” Yibo gulped. 

Xiao Zhan placed a light kiss on Yibo’s cheek, trailing down his jawline with more light pecks. Yibo shut his eyes and angled his head to give Xiao Zhan more access. Xiao Zhan smiled against his skin and traced his jawline with his lips until he reached his mouth. 

“I have feelings for my handsome neighbour too, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan murmured before placing a kiss on the corner of Yibo’s mouth, sending a shiver down both their spines. 

“Then kiss him,” Yibo whispered as he gripped Xiao Zhan’s shirt tightly.

Xiao Zhan grinned and cupped the back of Yibo’s neck with one hand and dragged the other hand down his arm before entwining their fingers together. They smiled at each other as Xiao Zhan leaned in closer.

Yibo closed his eyes as a set of soft lips placed themself on his and pressed in slowly, gently. 

“Are we still taking it slowly?” Yibo whispered when Xiao Zhan pulled back. “Because I think I might be falling in love with you.”

Xiao Zhan laughed softly and shook his head as he came in closer again and wrapped his lips around Yibo’s. He enveloped them and kissed him lovingly, moving his lips against Yibo affectionately, longingly.

“We can take it a little faster,” Xiao Zhan whispered back when he finally pulled apart and rubbed their noses together. “We can definitely take it a little faster.”


	5. Chapter 5

“This isn't working…”

“What?”

“This…us…our situation…it isn't working for either of us.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“I’ve made up my mind…it’s for the best…and you need to accept it and move on…”

“Okay…”

“So are we all on the same page?”

“Okay…”

“Good,” Zizi nodded in satisfaction and exhaled. “Then it’s settled. Yibo-ge will move in so you can take this relationship to the next level and stop pining in front of me like two sappy idiots in love.”

“Language!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed.

“Yes!” Yibo exclaimed simultaneously.

They both sat on the couch beside each other, face to face with Zizi who was perched atop the coffee table as she lectured them.

“It’s been four months since you two got together and if I thought it was bad enough watching you fail miserably before getting together, let me tell you…watching you two say goodbye every night when Yibo-ge goes back home is even more puke inducing.”

“Zizi!!!” Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and Yibo turned tomato red. “We get your point.”

“So? Are you two ready to take this relationship to the next level?” Zizi crossed one leg over the other and asked them calmly.

Xiao Zhan let out an exasperated sigh and dragged both hands down his face. When he turned to his side, he saw Yibo already looking at him.

“What?” Xiao Zhan asked him. “You too!?”

“I mean if it makes things easier on Zizi, right? Zizi first, always…remember?” Yibo blinked innocently. 

“You gremlin!” Xiao Zhan playfully went for Yibo’s throat with his hands. 

“Domestic abuse!” Zizi exclaimed, feigning shock and worry. 

“You are getting late for school, miss smarty pants,” Xiao Zhan stood up and grabbed Zizi in his arms. 

“But baba! I want to call Yibo-ge papa! And you two are taking things so slowly! Just get married already!”

Xiao Zhan froze before clearing his throat and hurriedly leading Zizi out the door.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Xiao Zhan put the backpack on her back. “The bus will be here any minute.”

“Fine…we’ll talk about this later…wait wait one sec!” Zizi slipped out of his arms and ran to Yibo, hugging him and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. “Bye, Yibo-ge!”

Just then, a honk caught their attention and Zizi dashed out the door with a quick kiss goodbye to Xiao Zhan as well. 

“Hope I didn’t make it too awkward!” Zizi giggled as she ran out the door. 

Xiao Zhan groaned after she left and rushed to the balcony to make sure she got to the bus on time. Just as he was waving Zizi goodbye, he felt two arms encircle him from behind. 

“Hey,” Yibo spoke gently.

“Sorry for _that,_ ” Xiao Zhan chuckled. “She can be…”

“Honest.”

“Mn,” Xiao Zhan turned around and leaned against the railing, wrapping his arms around Yibo.

“Look, there’s no pressure-”

Before Xiao Zhan could finish his words of assurance, Yibo’s lips were on his. He pressed his body closer to Xiao Zhan and enveloped his lips. 

“Mmm,” Xiao Zhan hummed as Yibo deepened the kiss. 

“I want it,” Yibo murmured against Xiao Zhan’s lips. “Moving into the house, having a kid, doing the family thing, I want it all with you.”

Xiao Zhan groaned at his words and walked him back into the apartment from the balcony. He pinned him against the first wall he could find on their way in and rolled his hips against him.

“Fuck…don’t say things like that,” Xiao Zhan grunted as he pulled away from Yibo.

“But it’s the truth,” Yibo spoke breathlessly and yanked Xiao Zhan back towards him by his shirt.

“Is it?” Xiao Zhan pinned Yibo’s arms to the wall and bit his lower lip. 

“Fuck,” Yibo hissed as Xiao Zhan pressed their bodies together and sank his teeth into his neck.

Xiao Zhan kept grinding down on Yibo as he sucked his neck raw. 

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo moaned over and over as Xiao Zhan gripped his ass and rolled his erection against his. 

“Say it again,” Xiao Zhan licked his way up Yibo’s neck. 

“I want…ahh,” Yibo moaned louder as Xiao Zhan sucked another welt into his neck, “I want it all with you, Zhan-ge.”

With a growl, Xiao Zhan sealed their lips together and placed harsh, wild kisses on Yibo’s ravished lips.

“Are you sure?” Xiao Zhan asked when they finally pulled apart. 

“I know you want it too, ge,” Yibo nodded and then gave him a wink. “I’m a catch!”

“Brat!” Xiao Zhan planted a kiss on his nose and rested their foreheads together. 

“Your brat,” Yibo smiled but Xiao Zhan could see the nervousness in his eyes.

“My brat,” Xiao Zhan cupped his face and smiled back. “ _Of course_ I want it all too…with you…”

“Even though we’ve barely known each other for a year…?”

“Even though we’ve barely known each other for a year.”

“Even though I’m six years younger…?”

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Even though my family still isn’t-”

“Only you matter to me, my gouzaizai.”

Yibo finally let out the breath he had been holding and basked in the radiance of Xiao Zhan’s comforting smile. 

“Okay then…” Xiao Zhan continued, “looks like you’re moving in.”

“And she gets to call me papa?” Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan with hope in his eyes.

“If that’s what you both want…and you promise to stay forever…” Xiao Zhan’s voice cracked a little.

“I promise, baobao,” Yibo cupped Xiao Zhan’s face. “Forever.”

* * *

“Papa!!!” A shrill scream rang through the apartment and Xiao Zhan shut his ears with both hands.

“Zizi!!! Left! Left! Go left!” Yibo screamed as he tapped furiously at the controller.

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” Zizi screamed back when a sudden explosion silenced the game.

“Oh man!” Zizi and Yibo yelled in unison and pouted.

Xiao Zhan looked at the now 7 year old girl and the 25 year old man sitting on the couch on either side of him and let out a long, hard giggle.

“Are you laughing at me?” Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan as he rolled in laughter on the couch.

“You looked so cute,” Xiao Zhan managed to speak between his giggles.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo glared at him even as a red flush spread down his neck. 

“Eww!” Zizi scrunched her face even as she chuckled along. “Stop being all lovey-dovey in front of me.”

Both men looked at each other and then at Zizi and broke into another fit of laughter. 

“Isn’t it time to go play with your actual friends instead of being holed up here with your papa?” Xiao Zhan asked when he finally stopped laughing.

“Fine! I’ll go play with kids my own age!” Zizi rolled her eyes and placed the controller on the coffee table. “And while I’m gone,” she poked Xiao Zhan in the chest, “behave you two.”

“Go!” Xiao Zhan snorted and turned Zizi around and gave her a pat on her bum. 

“So…” Yibo stretched after Zizi left and placed the controller down as well. “What do you feel like doing?” 

Xiao Zhan straddled Yibo and brushed aside a strand of his hair while letting out a sigh. 

“I have work but I _want_ to do _you._ ”

“Oh yeah?” Yibo smirked. “Maybe a quickie?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Come here,” Xiao Zhan grinned and shook his head as he pulled Yibo closer by the back of his neck.

He sighed into the kiss as Yibo wrapped his arms around him and let himself drown in Yibo. 

“I think it’s time,” Xiao Zhan whispered when he finally pulled back.

Yibo gazed at the serious look that had suddenly crept over Xiao Zhan’s face and stilled.

“Wait…are you serious?”

“Mhmm,” Xiao Zhan nodded and gave a small smile. “Zizi’s eighth birthday is coming soon and…I think…it’s time.”

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo whispered back, afraid to shatter the moment. “Are you asking me to…” his trembling voice trailed off. 

“I am asking you to officially become Zizi’s papa…the papers are ready.”

Yibo’s nose turned red and his eyes became watery on hearing Xiao Zhan’s words. 

“Unless you need more time,” Xiao Zhan smirked and pulled back further.

“No!” Yibo pulled him closer again and fell back against the couch. “I’ve been ready for a long time now.”

Xiao Zhan leaned in and hovered mere inches from Yibo’s lips.

“I’m so glad I met you,” Xiao Zhan murmured, rubbing their noses together.

“I’m so glad I fell in love with my neighbour,” Yibo smiled back as Xiao Zhan kissed his nose. 

“You two are disgusting!!” A screech tore through their soft moment.

Both men startled to see Zizi standing at the door and Xiao Zhan scrambled off Yibo’s lap hurriedly. 

“Zizi! What are you doing back so early!?” Yibo stood up, even as he blushed hard. 

“I forgot to take my skateboard! I thought I told you to behave!”

“This was us behaving!” Yibo exclaimed back before he could process his words.

“Can everybody stop screaming!!” Xiao Zhan stood up as well and looked at both Yibo and Zizi in exasperation. “This is what you’re signing up for…for life!” He mumbled at Yibo.

Yibo grinned back and held Xiao Zhan’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“For life.”

“What do you mean this is you behaving!?” Zizi screeched again. “What else do you do apart from kissing!?”

Both men froze and looked at the girl and then at each other.

_Fuck._ Yibo thought. _Is it already time for that talk?_

“Wait! Can you make babies like my friend’s mom!? Am I get a sibling!?” Zizi scrunched her face into one of disgust.

_Fuck._ Xiao Zhan thought. _How do we have the sex talk with her so soon!?_

They looked at her and then at each other. Both instinctively raised their hands up as if in self defense and blurted simultaneously.

“Not it!”

“What do you mean not it!? You’re her dad!” Yibo choked on his words.

“Well you’re her dad too now, aren’t you!?!” Xiao Zhan retorted.

Zizi rushed between them and tugged on their pants.

“Wait, what? Is papa officially my papa now?!” She exclaimed. 

“Ayaa!” Xiao Zhan clamped his mouth shut and Yibo smacked his forehead. “Sorry, that was meant to be your birthday surprise!”

“I love it! I love it!!” Zizi jumped up and down on the couch and clapped her hands.

“Good,” Xiao Zhan let out a long exhale and smiled at her, ruffling her hair. “Papa is now your official papa…” he held his hand out and Yibo held it firmly.

“Yes, I am,” he looked at Zizi who stood between them on the couch.

“And are you two officially together?” Zizi asked, eyes wide with hope.

“We don’t need any official labels to always be together but if that’s what you want…name the day,” Xiao Zhan smiled.

“Do you take baba to be your official husband?” Zizi giggled and asked Yibo.

“Yes of course I do,” Yibo rolled his eyes but Xiao Zhan felt the way he tightened his grip on his hand.

“And do you take papa to be your official husband?” Zizi turned to Xiao Zhan.

“I do,” Xiao Zhan cupped Yibo’s face. 

“Well then! You are officially husbands! And stuck with each other and with me forever!” Zizi announced. “Now I’m going back to play!”

Both men shook their heads in fond exasperation as Zizi grabbed her skateboard and rushed out. But they didn't let go of their hands and gazes as they smiled at each other after she left. 

Just when Xiao Zhan was about to say something, Zizi’s head poked in from the door.

“I almost forgot…you may now kiss your husband!” She laughed out loud before slamming the door and running away.

Yibo chuckled as Xiao Zhan leaned in closer and placed a loving kiss on his lips. 

“Come here, you,” Xiao Zhan bent down and lifted Yibo in his arms bridal style. “Let me show you how much I love my neighbour!” 

"About time, Zhan-ge!" Yibo cackled as Xiao Zhan shut the bedroom door behind them. "It's about damn time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your patience with this story and for sticking around! fin.


End file.
